5 Years Too Late
by chinesetakeoutt
Summary: [WinryxEd] It's been a little more then 5 years since Winry has seen Edward & Alphonse. Things go wrong when Al passes on, and Edward goes into a heavy state of depression. Winry herself is going through some relationship issues.
1. 5 Years 6 Months & 22 hours

Since the new FMA books have been finally coming out in manga, and English, form I decided to start a FF, know the actual author's ideas and such. I know the ending of FMA, but I choose to redo it in my own form. This idea has been sitting on me for awhile now, so I decided to get it down.

I haven't abandoned my other FF, although I am debating what to do for the next chapter...**This is my first FMA FF of Edward and Winry. So any reviews are appreciated immensely.**

**The Disclaimer Says:** I may own my FMA _books _but certainly not anything Hiromu Arakawa came up with. I just borrow the characters.

**5 Years, 6 Months & and 22 Hours**

5 years 6 months 22 hours and 53 minutes.

That's how long it's been since I've seen my Edward and Alphonse. I've been mentally counting everyday since they left.

Now it's been 5 years 6 months 22 hours and 55 minutes since I've started thinking about them. I've missed them so, but I don't show it.

_They must never know the pain they cause. _

I know they try to make us live a better life and not tell us what they're doing, but why can't they see that only pains us more?

Those idiots.

They can't see that by not telling us it makes us all worry. But That's okay. We all just pretend that it doesn't.

There are so many things they don't know about me, or Granny, because they're never around. For instance, whenever I call Ed, I always mentally tack a -kun to the end of his name. Edward-kun. He doesn't know that, but that's okay because I'm sure that he doesn't add -san or -chan to _my _name... But he's still my Edward-kun either or.

And Alphonse. Al... What can I say about him? He's certainly much different then Edward. He's the nicer one of the two, the more concerned one that worries about how to pay next months rent. Not that they pay rent really to anyone. But he's like a younger brother to me, the sibling I never got. No thanks to Roy Mustang, who I secretly still hold much disdain for...

I wonder if they've managed to get the Philosophers stone and if they got their bodies back. I really hope they did. They seemed so destined to have it. (Sigh) I hope Edward hasn't gotten taller. His shortness seems to make him, well, him. Those two. Always doing some type of incredulous work. I don't question them, for they wind up telling me later what's up and on their minds anyways.

I miss them something terrible. Like a bird without her chicks. Of course I'm no mother, and I certainly don't plan to be one at 19 years old...

Heh. Edwards 19 too now. Alphonse would be, what, 17? 18 maybe? I haven't spoken to either of them for 5 years, so they don't even know that Granny left us. Her parting words were "Seek them out, Winry, make sure they stay out of trouble." And then "POOF!" gone. Leaving me to cry and Den to whimper.

Damn you Edward and Alphonse Elric. I can't really blame them to much for wanting to get their bodies back. I can't think of more deserving people. Edward is rude sometimes, okay a lot of times, but he still helps out when possible. And Al. Always wishing for the best in people and never speaking a harsh word unless it's to Ed "Brother you'll catch a cold!" or something like that.

I step outside, sitting on the wooden steps with Den sleeping next to me. Poor Den. He looks like he's getting on in years. I blink into the sunset horizon, seeing a figure, no wait. Two figures. They look about the same size, and I swear I've seen that red coat somewhere..

"Hey, Win." I hear from the far-off object that seems to keep getting closer and closer...

Oh my God.

It's been 5 years 6 months 23 hours and 22 minutes since I've seen that damn smile.

So it most certainly was _not _my fault when my wrench went flying.

----

So how was this chapter? Please review for this is my **first** FMA FF so I'm a little nervous about posting it. But the idea seemed to hard to resist _not _to post it.

It will get longer, but this is the first chapter and I just wanted to try it out. So please enjoy. :)


	2. Facing My Best Friend

1I decided that I really wanted to get this chapter down because it looked like to much fun not to, eh? I have and idea of what I'm going to do, but I won't spoil it. :)

**Whoa. This story did SO well for the first chapter. I'm SO happy! This story got half the reviews my other one did, and it has 6 chapters! Lol!**

Hope this chapter is enough to suffice.

**Disclaimer: **And no owning of this story. Still borrowing.

**Facing My Best Friend**

I had to admit I was immensely happy with myself when I saw my wrench go _sideways _and knock them _both _on the sides of their heads. Edward, his right, and Al, his left. It was a familiar sight and I almost laughed for the first time in months. (What's there to laugh about when there is only me and I dog, I say.) But of course, I didn't. _They _didn't deserve _my _laugh. (Scoff) Although I'm pretty sure I can see my Shrimpy-kun boiling with anger, even from so far away.

Okay, it was only about 8 or so yards away. But still. He looked pretty ticked off.

Wait.. Did I say that hit AL? Oh my God. Al in a non-suit of armor. _There _was something I thought I'd never see again. Apparently they'd found the stone. Although I still wasn't going to get my hopes up to high that they would return and stay here with me. I couldn't really expect that from them. They couldn't really lead normal lives either for they were _always _the talk of town whenever I decided to go into it.

With nothing left to say, I turned around and walked inside, dragging Den by his collar. I wasn't stupid enough to leave him out there and get run over by my Shrimpy. I slammed the door and bolted it and I sat down to wait.

Edwards POV

Damn her and damn wrench! _This _was _not _the welcome home me and Al had planned. 5 whole freakin' years and THIS is what we come home to! Now a headache. Winry you owe me now. (Stomp stomp) "Winry! Open the damn door!" I yelled at her, pounding on the door. I swear Al was biting his nails and spinning in circles from her wrench.

Poor, poor Al. Not used to wrench-hittings with pain. I was. I think I had formed some type of immunity to her hittings so the pain was dulled down a lot. I hit harder on her door, now threatening to break it down.

Al was calling me irrational and that we should leave her alone. Well I don't care. I'm more interested in busting down the door then not busting it down right now.

And _I'm _being irrational What about her! She was the one who even dragged Den inside! Hm. Although I might have run him over, it wouldn't be intentionally. "Open the damn door before I get the old lady to do so." I called at her, now breathing heavily, I decide to stop pounding.

A few minutes past and I swear I can hear Al's sweat pouring from him. Maybe Winry had best not open the door before he faints.

Aw crap. Karma came around. A few seconds later, there was Winry. Same old blonde-haired blue-eyed Winry. The Winry_ I_ wouldn't change for the _world. _She hadn't change much, if at all. She was a bit slimmer (which I honestly hadn't thought was possible for her) and her hair was a bit longer. It reached a little past her waist, but was still as golden as I remembered. Her eyes, however, caught my attention.

They were a dark, dark blue instead of the crystal blue I could once call her own. Although they looked a little brighter when she saw me (mostly from anger, I assume) and I suddenly felt fearful for my own life. But I was A Man now and there was _no way in hell _I was going to let her beat me because she was _(still)_ taller then me.

Al was still silent (Was he ever going to speak!) still and I really wish he would say something. When he didn't, I decided to try again. "Hey, Win..ry.."

Winry's POV

I confess I'm a softie for my friends. I've missed them a lot. Well in general I've missed company other then slobber and barking. When I saw Ed there, along with Al, I was tempted to slam the door again and yell at them never to come back. But I think they new that I couldn't throw them out so easily. I watched Ed watching me while Al was watching Ed watch me and so I guess we were all silently watching each other.

There was a moment of silence as I observed him. He looked the same. Short. Blonde. And Amber colored in eyes. His hair was the same and although it was in a usual braid it seemed to be in many knots. How dare he come back here then expect me to take care of him! But oh hell. He knew I would.

Then he said my name. Dear God I almost forgot what his voice sounded like. Although this time he said my full name and I felt as though we were meeting again for the first time instead of the 150th time.

"Don't be so formal." I heard myself saying and stepping aside to let them and their small suitcases in.

Edward sighed and walked in past me and I watched him observe the room. I watched him walk to a picture of when we were young, me and him 7 and Al just turned 6. It was a beautiful picture that I adored. I then slowly turned back to Al..

And that's when I got a good look at him to...

He really had changed now that he had his body. But then I couldn't expect him to stay in that suit of armor for forever now could I? He was taller then Ed, and a little taller then me too. His hair wasn't to dark and it wasn't to light and I wasn't sure what color to call it. The Unknown Color. He had on a smile and it reminded me of our childhood days. I sniffled.

"Al!" I cried and ran over to hug him by the neck. When doing so I felt a rather large bump on the side of his head from my wrench. Heh. He hugged my back, I think just for a try of it, and I laughed, saying, "Not quite used to it are ya?" I felt him shake his head and I let him go.

Now to face Ed. How hard could this be? I was only facing my best friend right?

----------------

I'll leave it there so I hope that's good enough for now!

**This chapter goes to the following people: **Brickwall847, Luthi58, Inquisitorchass, Ancient Dreams, Missy Kit, animefan289, i-love-ed-and-cheese..

Those are my first 8 reviewers that this story ever got so they all deserve to be known for it. :)


	3. Friend Or Foe?

SO much has been going on that if I explained, it would bore you to death. Can't have THAT going on!

I'll tell you briefly about what's been going on, so I hope it's enough to suffice for now. Currently for the past few days it's been HOMEWORK! SO MUCH. I had every intention of updating on Monday till I remembered I had 3 different history projects do! Oi! Then Tuesday I wasn't near a computer, and Wednesday/Thursday I also didn't finish my HW till 9 again.

So I'm very sorry. n-n

So that's pretty much all I can say now. :)

My major apologies for this late chapter!

**I say: **No owning of this story. ;-;

Story Dedicated To: Zion - I apologize for not mentioning you in my last story, so this chapter is for you. :)

While it is for Zion I send my thank you's to my loyal fans, even to those who have simply added my story to an Alert List or Favorites. I still can't be anything without you. x)

**Winry's POV**

He didn't seem to be facing me, and it was then I saw him looking at a picture I dreaded his eyes to find. I watched his eyes narrow so sharply it nerved me. I could see him examining who was in this image, and if he knew who it was. I was quick to snatch the image away from his view and grasp. I smiled reluctantly at him as he glared at me, asking, "Win, who's that?"

"Someone." I said, sitting down and turning to Al. Apparently I couldn't face him _just _yet. Al looked partly confused for a moment, also watching me clutch the photo. He opened his mouth, and at that very moment there was a pounding sound at the door.

I was startled to see Edward running to the door. He probably thought it was Granny... I felt a dreadful sinking in me as I watched him open the door, and I wondered if it was hot in here or just me.

Because, standing there, was the last person I wanted Al and Ed to meet. Especially Ed.

**Alphonse's POV**

I watched Ed open the door, and greet this person in a friendly manner, although it was obvious that he had no clue who this was. This was also my hint that I wouldn't either. There was a "Hey" from Ed and a formal "Hello" from this new arrival.

Winry seemed to know him, and, if anything, she brightened slightly at seeing him. She stood up, walking to him and leaned closely to his ear, whispering something none of us (Me and Ed) could make out. That must have been her purpose, for the guy sat down and looked at me and Ed.

Ed was standing there and a confused look was on his face. Winry looked at me and Ed and said, "Hey guys. I have a lot to explain... Mind sitting down?"

Ed nodded blindly and sat.

I followed behind him, feeling the couch go down from my weight. I really did owe Ed for gaining me back my body, whether he would take my payment or not. (Whatever it turned out to be.)

**Winry's POV**

I could feel the tension in the room as all three pairs of eyes, 6 eyes total, watched me and waited. And waited. I sighed quickly pacing the room. "Win, hurry up." I heard being called to me. I didn't know who said it, and I didn't want to.

I turned back to them, coughed, cleared my throat, and began, "Ed, Al, you guys have been gone a long time..."

Ed gave me a bored looked an Al nodded.

I continued.

"5 years, 6 months, 8 days, 1 hour, and 9 minutes," I whispered before saying, in a louder voice, "Well, after you guys left, it was just me and granny for a while. We were happy, including Den, until Granny got sick.. And.." I heard my voice choke up.

"And...?" Ed pressed on.

"She.. Died..." I said sadly, and I heard Ed cough loudly, most likely chocking, and Al there to pat him on the back quickly.

"What do you mean she died!" Ed yelled at me and I could hear the hurt in his voice that I hadn't told him. I plastered on a smile and said, "That was in the past. Let me continue."

It was against them to let me, but they did.

"This was about 2 years since we'd, I'd, seen you guys. A year later, I met someone." I was saying my words carefully, for each had an intent meaning now.

"What do ya mean, 'found someone'?" Ed questioned.

I looked up, sighing at his density, and said, "Alphonse and Edward Elric, meet my boyfriend, Ryou."

There was a dead silence in the room for a long period of time. The last thing I could recall was Ed, still managing to look calm and cool, slipping out of the room.

Al stared at me for a moment, as though in disbelief. He gave me a small smile, I think from happiness, as he ran after Ed.

**Edwards POV**

_...meet my boyfriend..._

Her boyfriend? Since when did Winry have a boyfriend? Since when had she said anything about finding one? When did she become so interested in finding one? Since when did I care?

Al came into the room, looking at me nervously as I ranted about things I couldn't even hear. At one point, I think I said, "Why didn't she say anything to us?"

Al simply responded, "Brother, I think _you _were 5 years to late."

Damn. He hit the nail on the head pretty hard.

-----

Now that I am off fight-mode with a friend (I resolved that if she went to hell, I would be happy) I will be able to update more. She insulted my friends and me, then went off to complain to my friends. I can't get over that.

But now that I've completely severed ties with her, I'm much happier. :D


	4. RUN EDWARD RUN!

I'm not really supposed to be on the computer right now, so if there are a lot of typo's (If a lot or a few) blame Microsoft Word and my fast-typing hands.

I realized that I've never told you all my info, so here it is:

I'm 13.

Call me Kyuu if you wish.

And I'm Mexican.

There.

Now on to my story.

**I resay**: Don't own. (I dream on!)

**Winry's POV**

I couldn't tell if Edward was taking this really had, or really lightly. And I wasn't sure my limit of caring.

Well, that sounded selfish. I think what I was trying to say (To myself, I think..) was how much did I care whether he cared? Or did I not care that he cared or did I want him to?

Did that even make sense?

I turned back to Ryou, seeing him push some black hair from his hazel-green eyes that I simply _adored._ I smiled weakly at him, sitting down next to him. He looked just as confused as Ed and Al, and I felt horrid for telling them something like this so soon. But then again, I didn't they would have cared so much either. I mean, I knew Al would be happy, but I had never really thought about what Ed might say to me.

And I really think I just might care too.

I didn't even get to tell them how I met Ryou, but for some reason I got the feeling that they didn't care to much. Or Ed didn't, by the way he silently walked out.

Ryou took my hand, kissing it softly like I'd always seen other husbands do to their own wives. I smiled again, but took my hand back still the same. For a moment I think he was startled, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry about them. I mean, I thought they would take it easier then this." I said to him.

Quietly, he responded, "Well, I didn't know what to expect. Should I go talk to them?"

Now he was being to sweet. I got the impression that he was the last person Ed wanted to see now, however, and I kindly rejected his idea, "No... I don't think you would help now."

He gave a small chuckle, his face almost looking serious as he laughed. I could never really understand how when someone laughed, they looked serious. It always made me laugh usually but now was not the time. "I'll... go see them..." I said cautiously, making my sure my words still had the deep, intent meaning they had before he came.

He was reluctant, but let me go all the same. I assured him I would be back soon (although I wasn't sure how long "soon" was) and walked away, smiling again at him.

I didn't even get to tell them how I met Ryou, but for some reason I got the feeling that they didn't care to much. Or Ed didn't, by the way he silently walked out.

.**Ryou's POV**

Winry, my Winry, I should say. I loved the way she walked, the way she swayed and it even made me laugh just to see _her _laugh. Our story wasn't to common, odd, you could say.

It was, what? Our 3rd time meeting? Who keeps track after that? We talked a lot, usually on the rare occasions I saw her in central. For what, at the time, she wouldn't tell me. Or she would, but it wouldn't be the truth. She would glare endlessly at me and demand to know what business of mine it was! But after she knew me, my age (19), and what I did, she got slightly friendlier.

It took a while, but I finally managed to track her down here, in Resembool(). It took a lot longer then I had hoped it would, but I found her. I can recall her annoyed expression when I first entered. She looked like she was slightly pleased, although very lonely. I can never forget the first time I asked her out, she glared at me, then said, in a huffy voice, "Well, seeing as how I have _nothing _better to do, I may as well."

And that was the beginning of _my _happy ending!

**Winry's POV**

I took slow, deliberate steps to their room as I walked, making sure not to make to much creaking on the ground. The wood floor was chilly on my feet as I stopped, taking a deep, heavy breath and I think I saw some of my breath in small white puffs. I pushed back my hair, feeling it run through my fingers momentarily before knocking softly.

All voices that could have possibly been there ceased sharply. I wish I could have heard what they were talking to. A second later, I heard rustling and what sounded like covers moving around and metal and metal clinking together and a sharp, "Dammit!" from what I'm assuming was Ed.

Or maybe Al was learning from Ed and taking up his language, which I really hoped was not true for _his _sake.

There was a soft click, and then there was Al.

I guess I didn't realize it, but I was pissed, because Al was shaking and looked about reading to slam the door closed again.

**Al's POV**

I gulped. Then I gulped again. And maybe just _once _more for my health. Winry looked like she would, could, kill the first thing in her reach. I did _not _plan to be there when _that _happened. I slipped past her, whispering a, "Good luck Nii-san!" before making _my _exit!

**Winry's POV!**

I hardly noticed Al slip by me, but what I _did _hear was Ed's, "AL! You traitor!" being called to him.

Well well well! So the cat's out of the bag! I think Ed knew this too because his face went pale as he said, "Calm down now, Win, calm down!"

And... POOF! Out went the wrench and my Edward-kun!

---

Now you know how Ryou and Winry met.

I'm following my friend motto: The more the reviews the longer the chapter!

If there are any typo's, tell me, and I will attempt to fix them A.S.A.P!


	5. She hasn't hummed in years

Sorry for the typo's in the last chapter; I said there might be some, so my apologies again!

To answer what skooba steve said, Ryou will eventually be out of here, so just wait.

-sweat-

If you are an Al fan, you just might kill me later. –bites nails-

This chapter is for Insanely Unstable because she told me to update when I could and not to feel pressured. Many, many thanks!

This was about 3 pages long.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own.

**Winry's POV**

It took a few minutes of heavy breathing and inhaling and exhaling before I realized my actions. Whoops. But there is NO WAY he could have said he didn't have it coming.

Because he did and I proved it to him. So ha! Take that Edward Elric!

I looked behind me, making sure that the hallway was clear and nobody was behind my. Luckily for them, they weren't.

Whoever "them" was.

I closed the door, taking a few slow steps to Ed, who was recovering. He was flared, his eyes searing with the familiar color of anger, although all I was were childhood memories in them. As long as I could recall, whenever angered, it always seemed his eyes flared to a darker golden color, hinting a slight pink tug at the sides.

I bet he didn't know I was _that _observant!

Oh wait. I don't think I did either.

**Edward's POV**

I had another huge-ass bump on my head, and I'm pretty sure she hit the same spot as last time, because I can't feel the other bump anymore. Glaring heavily, I turned to her and snapped, "What the hell was THAT for!"

Then she gave me a face I thought would be the last thing I saw; she gave me a sad look. Not just any sad look, a look that seemed to plead with me, but I'm not sure what she has to plead about.

She crept over to me slowly, and my anger seemed to drop a notch with every step, and this only annoyed me too. She didn't seem to angry, if at all though. She sat down next to me, pulling her knee's to her chest, sighing. I was about to say something (Rude, I'm sure) till she said, "Edward, I… I was hoping for you're…" She didn't finish, and instead sighed again.

I had nothing to say, and I just sat there, teaching myself the meaning "Silent as the Dead".

**Winry's POV **

I really didn't know what I was doing, but I knew that I could NOT finish my sentence. Mostly because even I didn't know what I was going to say. What DID I want? His approval? Kindness?

I wanted something from him, and I didn't know what it was. I rested my chin on my knees, head turned to watch him. He was watching me, but it felt like he was looking _through _me instead. I got the feeling I was being a bit melodramatic, though. He turned his gaze downward, flexing his flesh hand and said, "Hey Win?"

I didn't really think we'd do much talking, and I admit I was hoping for silence between us. You know, the simple comfort of having your friends.

But that's okay. "Yeah?"

He was silent, and said, "What happened to the old lady?"

I felt a small compulsion to sniffle, but instead it came out as a curt answer, "I already said she died."

This time he sighed, saying, "Yes, but how?"

"They're not to sure. They think it had something to do with her heart."

He was silent, and I saw him grip his palms tightly, and the auto-mail made a clinking sound while the flesh one seeped drops of blood onto the floor.

**Edward's POV**

I was frustrated that I missed the final words of someone who had been a second mother to Al and me. I could feel only slight pressure in my palm, nothing more.

Winry must have seen more, however, for she took my hand, sighing and saying, "Edward, Edward, Edward, always trying to do what's right even when it's impossible." She unclenched my fist, and I was surprised, as was she, when a stream of blood leaked out and onto the ground, making softy-dripping sounds at a quick pace.

She sighed softly as I said, "Sorry Win."

I think she was going to say something, then there was a knock again for the second time that day.

**Ryou's POV **

I entered the room, wondering what took so long to confront someone and say "That's my boyfriend" but I was immensely surprised to see her holding his hand, with a puddle of blood from it, some still slowly dripping to the ground. If you listened hard enough, you would hear the dropping sound. It was going down his arm to, and was hardly 3 inches away from his clothing, but neither seemed to notice that.

Winry looked up, still holding his hand. She smiled slightly, saying, "Can you get me a cloth please?"

I looked to the guy, that she'd informed me was named Edward Elric, and saw him watching me and then said, "Nah. Win, it's fine. I'll take care of it myself."

She jerked his hand slightly and some unknown truce passed between them, I think, for he complied to her.

I was reluctant to leave them alone, but she had assured me they were only best of friends and my trust was in her. I walked out, returning with a damp cloth within a few minutes.

She was still next to him, and they were talking, but in murmurs. She looked at me, saying, "Thanks." She took it from me, then turned back to him.

She was being careful as she did so, every now and then switching sides of the cloth to have a fresh side to use on his wound, and I started to wonder what caused it. She would smile at us both sometimes, and she soon started humming softly to herself. I hadn't heard her hum in ages.

I sat down on a near chair, watching.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know why Winry wanted to clean my palm so badly, bit it seemed to make her happier. She smiled at me a lot, although I wasn't sure what changed her mood so quickly. The cloth was soon soaked with blood, and it was still bleeding slightly. I was surprised at how deep my cut had been.

She smiled at me again when she finished, but said nothing still.

She walked out of the room humming, and I heard the guy, Ryou, say, "She hasn't hummed in years."


	6. The Deadliest Mistake: Part I

Okay okay okay! I'm SUPER SUPER sorry for this late chapter! ;-; Forgive me please?

I'm really, really, REALLY happy and exited that I reached over 60 reviews! I was like almost crying and thinking, "I've actually made something worth continuing onward for!" So I feel very happy and I'm super appreciative to everyone here for reviewing and forgiving me and my typo's!

I was told by /two/ people that I needed to describe Ryou better so I will! -thinks harder and narrows eyes- And apparently my plot idea is going a little slow too... But don't worry, I do have one in mind! Sadly it includes getting rid of Ryou and someone else.

Poor Ryou. Nobody here likes him. XD Ah well. I'm still giving him my favorite features.

I say again, I hope none of you are /major/ Alphonse fans...

**Still disclaiming.**

**Edwards POV**

I was startled to hear him say that Winry hadn't hummed in years. From what I can recall, my Winry loved to hum while she worked or helped. Either that or chatting away nonchalantly to herself and to the people around her. But what he mentioned made me wonder how she'd lived on her own. While Winry was on her way to being a top mechanic, she still had a lot to learn she often told us. Granny was supposed to teach her most of it, so I wondered how she was getting her knowledge for new things now. She probably read on it, or maybe, knowing her and her liability, probably came up with some idea unique and all her own.

I looked back down at my hand that, I hoped, had stopped bleeding. The pain was starting to come back now, though, and I could feel a sting in my palm like a sharp pinch, or the poking of a bee's needle. The blood was clearly visible, but it was a dark red instead of bright like it would be under the sun for we were in the darkness of the room still. I looked over at this guy, this guy that had caught Winry's attention, as well as her affection.

I was able to observe him more clearly now that it was just me and him, and all my attention wasn't focused on watching Winry and her actions. His frame seemed tall (dammit why is _everyone_ taller than me?) and he was watching me as I was watching him. Hm. A lot of watching seemed to go on in this house... He had pitch-black hair, darker then all I'd ever seen and I'd seen a lot of hair before from experience. It covered his left eye mostly, and partly some of his right and gave off the teen-punk aura. But I think it was his eyes that got to me most. They were indeed a green, but a dark green that showed he was no opaque, and it had a mysterious tint in them, but not enough to make me wonder if he had many secrets, if any. His face was clean-shaven, and had very precise features to them. Hm. Was I a match for him at _all_? Or was he thinking the same thing?

A few minutes of silence passed between us, and I think he was going to start a conversation with me, when Winry chose to reappear, this time with a different bandage. Dammit! Didn't she ever stop! MY HAND IS FINE ALREADY!

**Winry's POV**

I was startled to see them both sitting there and staring at each other as though both knowing that only one of them should be here, and not both of them. Of course I could never kick out any of them, and almost as quickly as I'd entered, their silent stares stopped and Edward turned to me and said, after seeing the clean bandage I had brought, "_Win_, I'm _fine_ already!"I glared at him and pointed to his bloody bandage and said, "No you are not. Now sit." He growled in annoyance, but like before complied to me.

He sat down and because he was cooperating things went faster and I was able to change his bloodied bandage and place on a fresh new one. Thankfully it wasn't to bad because I had just put it on, but I doubted this one would leak through because the bleeding had stopped with the other one. Ryou coughed, and I remembered that he was here, and I felt slightly ashamed for not saying something to him.

Was I embarrassed because Edward and Al were here?

Wait a minute.. "Where is Al?"

**Al's POV**

Sneaky thing that I was, I was listening very carefully from the other room next to it with the slight help of alchemy of course. When Winry mentioned my name, I sprang on que and said, "Here I am!" And POP! I was into the room faster than a bird chasing it's dinner for the day.

Winry jumped and so did Ryou while Ed grinned and said, "Watcha been doin'?"

Here I hadn't prepared! Whooooops! Making up a hasty lie for them all, I replied, "Playing with Den of course!" They all seemed to buy this and we sat in a long silence before I (happily) ran my hands through my hair and watched them all.

Winry was the first to speak as she said, "Well, I guess I should start dinner now, no?" She stood up and walked past me and down into the kitchen. I watched her go and I heard a small tune and I said, "Is she humming?"

Ryou walked past me and Ed gave me a blank stare.

**Ryou's POV**

For some odd reason I got the appearance that the younger brother (Al, was his name?) knew more then he was saying, it seemed. He had a slight tone to his voice that seemed to be fake-knowing or something of the sort. Then again, I was probably thinking things through a little to much. I followed Winry down, watching her as she started to cook familiar foods. Bread, shrimp (Hm?), water, and chicken seemed to be the meal for tonight. "Win," I questioned, "None of that will taste right together." She glared at me and said, "It will when I make it."

I sighed, sitting down and watching her cook from a distance.

**One hour later; Edwards POV**

Al sat down on the bed, humming the same tune Winry had been to himself. For some reason that tune rang a bell in my head and I said, "Hey, Al."

"Yes Nii-san?"

"Where's that tune from?"

"Dunno. Winry was singing it and I just seemed to know it." He replied, his eyes closed and head going from side-to-side as he sang. That tune was pretty catchy but there was no way I was going to sing that, and most certainly not to myself, which is what I would be doing if I started humming. It was soon apparent when the food was done, or almost close to it, because Al got this dreamy look on his face and I think drool was rolling down the side of my cheek...

"Ed! Al!" Came the melodious voice if Winry calling us down for the food. But Winry was one step behind because by the time she had said my name, we were already down here. See, the food beat her to calling us down.

She gave us an odd stare and said, "I see...?"

Setting the food down me and Al were about to act as though cutting a turkey when Winry scolded, "Edward ! Alphonse! You're not the only ones here you know."

I looked over, seeing Ryou. What the hell was that guy doing here? Did he plan to spend the night? There was no way in hell he was staying in _our _room. He could have the couch. Ha! Who cared anyways? Win's warning sure as hell didn't stop me from getting all the food when... BAM! Out came that damn wrench for the third time that day. Maybe it was the fourth? I think her hitting had impaired my memory for numbers, calculating, and anything else that involved a brain as a requirement.

I fell of my chair, the room suddenly very dizzy. I stood back up in my chair, seeing them all politely eating and carrying on as though I hadn't been thwacked in the head at all. Even Al was comfortably taking some chicke–

Oooh chicken...

It looked full cooked to it's best, and I wondered if Win had been cooking this all day to get it to look like that. There was no way this only took 1 hour to make. I decided not to ask on it, taking an entire leg-piece for myself and gorging myself on the shrimp near it.

It took a few minutes for me to realize that everyone, all three pairs of eyes, 6 separate ones, were all watching me now.

Oh great! It took me to eat like I usually did to get attention, but not when I get almost knocked unconscious? Great. Just great.

"What?" I asked through my mouth.

**Winry's POV**

I really, really wish I had a camera right about now. Edwards face was priceless! How I would have killed to keep _that _photo! I laughed and said, "Edward, chew with your mouth closed."

"Shut-up!" He yelled at me, food flying.

"EW EDWARD!" I yelled, backing up. He shrugged and went back to eating, but I noticed for some reason death-glares were sent at Ryou.

After that, other than the fact that Edward seemed to want to throw Ryou out the door and away from the food, dinner was exceptionally fine.

I think Ryou got the idea that Edward wasn't fond of him, and after pecking me on the cheek, his black hair brushing against my cheek, he finally said, "I'll be back later this week."

And I watched him go.

**Edwards POV**

I was happy to see him leave, and I mentally waved at him and watched Winry, who was watching him leave as well. I didn't know what she saw in him, I saw nothing different then a normal person in him, even if he was... Was.. Was what?

Al looked at me, smiling, and said, "Hey nii-san, can we go to the creek up the hill tomorrow?" I grinned and said, "Sure!"

_That _was the mistake that, at the time, was utterly unavoidable.

-----

I wonder; does anyone see what's coming up? Guess if you want!

And please, please, PLEASE, for the sake of ALL that is good, post something for a review!

Anything will suffice, even, "Halabaloooooga" or something. :) More motivation the better.

Any typo's or spelling errors? Tell me and I'll fix em'.


	7. The Deadliest Mistake: Part II: RIP

It seems that apparently only one person got my idea correct (Or maybe it was two..?), but everyone else will know what happens when it happens because it happens in this chapter! XD Didn't that make perfect sense?

This is a rather quick update (I'm updating because I'm in a happy mood!), so please be happy, click the purple button and hallelujah!

I had this officially typed up on Thursday (Next day after posting chapter 5), but I waited to see how many reviews I could pull in first. :)

**I want at least 12+ reviews for this chapter. :)**

A lot more than 12 people read this, so please post. Something. / That and the fact that I updated, really, really soon. A lot sooner than what I had planned. I think I just felt like updating too...

**Still Disclaiming.**

**Normal POV; THREE DAYS LATER; AFTER VISIT TO CREEK**

"_It was a simple visit to the creek..." _

"_It shouldn't have happened."_

"_Not so soon, the poor young boy..."_

"_But.. What could have been done?"_

"_That brother of his! He should have known!"_

_Cold and perilous water sucked a young boy under, a young boy who had never received his first kiss. A young boy who never knew what it was like to have love with another of the opposite gender. A young boy who was loved by all, and known to be there when needed..._

"_Niiiii-saaaaaaaaann! I love y..y-you!" Cries emitted only never to be heard again, the soft cries and pleading was all that was left and etched into the memory of one, and only his good-nature and kindness left for others. But now the voice would never be his again, both two late to do anything to regain it this time. Both to late to save the boy of whom they were remembering.. ._

_Alphonse Elric._

It was a mistake. A deadly mistake. A mistake that shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake that kept Edward Elric hiding and refraining from eating. It was a mistake that the two brothers had thought would be a time to reminisce in what had happened, and to talk about what was to come, and to live like they should have, might have, had they lived as normal teenagers. It was something that just shouldn't have happened. It was a simple error, but none of the previous errors had ever made such a mistake that put more at risk.

Ironic, isn't it? A simple visit to the creek. The two boys that had survived everything, from hell and back again, lost. Lost to a simple creek where both had been unprepared.

Who ever could have known that Alphonse Elric would loose his alchemy skills when turning human? None knew. None questioned Winry Rockbell why it happened, none dared ask Edward Elric why he didn't know Alphonse had lost his alchemy skills. Had Alphonse purposely not told them? Had he known he could do alchemy? He must have.

_Alphonse knew._

But the questions lingered to them all: Why didn't he tell them? Why didn't he announce he couldn't do alchemy?

The question lingered heavily but none took it as hard as Edward. He'd stopped eating, pushing all food away, and was constantly muttering, "Why didn't I know? Why didn't I ask? Why didn't he tell?" Nothing seemed to make him look up from the floor, and the sun was a nonexistent object in his world. Something that not even Edwards mental dictionary would know of anymore.

Most thought he was a lifeless doll now, but only he knew he wasn't. In the dead of night he woke, crying softly to himself, or sometimes he would just get up and stare at the wall till day cracked through to his window, and he turned the other way, letting the darkness come inside to the room from that side. The two beds were a reminder of what had been there, and to what should have still been there. Once again, equivalent exchange had failed to succeed what it promised.

When morning came into torture him, and once he saw the weather and the dampness of the day,_ he knew_. There were no clouds, and no bright sun to welcome him for the upcoming day. No birds sang together, and no crickets chirped softly. The room was cold and unbecoming, and when Winry came in, sitting by the bed he had yet to leave in 72 hours, brushing his hair softly, _he knew._

He knew what day it was, and he started speaking, his voice slightly raspy and unemotional, "W..winry... What day.. is.. it?"

She brushed a few more strokes on his hair, and said softly, "It's Monday Edward."

He said nothing, his head bending down in frustration. "I... It's my fault, Winry, mine that he's not here."

"Edward, it's not. None of us knew." She whispered, still going through his hair.

"Yes it is dammit! It IS my fault! I'm his brother, I'm supposed to know and I didn't! I just didn't..." His voice ended in what was restrained tears.

"Hush." Winry whispered, her own throat chocking up with tears. She pulled harder on his knotted hair and said, through sniffles, "Edward, get up and take a shower. You can't go.. Like that."

Edward slapped her hand away and she withdrew it and he snapped, "I'll go however I damn please." Winry bent her own head this time, her long bangs covering her eyes as her vision blurred from tears. She looked up saying, "Edward, please, just this once."

Edward didn't know how to cope. He didn't know how to cope when he lost his mother, and he certainly didn't know how to now that it was his brother gone. He was frustrated, hurt, and most of all confused.

What could he do? He was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice of himself, but even he knew that would do anything anymore, only cause more pain.

He was at the end of the line, and knew.

He knew he had to face the day, maybe just one more, for the sake of his brother.

**A few hours later...**

"May you, Alphonse Elric, rest in piece." The Priest said to the grave and to all around it. His voice was like torturous music to them all. Tears leaked down everyone's face like the ocean couldn't stop moving. Or maybe an uncontrollable force that was making them all have silent pleads for this to have never happened.

Everyone stood around the grave, silently reading the inscriptions on it to themselves. Alphonse Elric was 17, almost 18. He lived seventeen and a half years of kindness, hardship, and only a few years of being complete human– before and after. He was young, far to young, they all thought. No, they all _knew_.

Edward was there, Winry was there, the town was there, and oh hell, even Den was there. People who didn't know Alphonse Elric stopped by to pray for him and wish them all well. Nobody was happy, no singing people, nobody smiling and laughing, and when the rain started to come, people slowly started to leave till it was just Edward and Winry. She'd told Ryou that, if he came, to stay only for a very short amount of time, hardly 5 minutes at the most. He'd done that, coming by to say his prayers to them all and then to leave. Simple as that.

Winry was in all black, the dark mourning color. Her dress was long and strapless, grazing the ground whenever the wind picked up. It blew their hair around and it mixed with the rain, making their hair damp and slightly sticky with moisture. If either of them were crying, it mixed with the rain.

Edward was in an all-black outfit as well, showing his own respect and mourning. His hand, still bandaged although not bloody in the least, was visible, and he soon knelt down on the grave, resting his head on the tombstone that lay bellow them. He bandaged hand grabbed soil, clenching it, while his other rested on the top of it. He was muttering softly to himself, "I let you down... I let you down..." He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, looking over to see Winry there. Her eyes were puffed, but she was there nonetheless.

Understanding passed between them when Edward finally looked Winry in the eyes, both knowing then that, Alphonse Elric, had known. He knew he couldn't to alchemy, but without alchemy, he could, would, have had a noraml life for the remainder of his time. A normal life who didn't have to use alchemy for his problems, and a normal person who didn't have to spend hours reading books in the room when others were out being sociable.

_He knew_.

While he may have known, they knew too.

--------

Viola!

There.

A little bit shorter than what I wanted, but I liked it.

I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I felt like replying to my reviews. :)

Hotaru- THANKS! I'm glad you think that. When I first started, I was REALLY scared to post this!

Ashley(sqweek14)- LMAO! I have to admit, I like your last two idea's. The idea of the humunculi hadn't crossed my mind, but now I'm thinking about it. But.. Where would I fit it...

Silverwind89- Well here's an update! Wh00t! No unhappy fans! D:

Dark Emotionless Angel- Actually you were one of the first that reviewed, and when I saw your post, it actually came into mind that they might. But I really like that idea so I might use it with Edward later. :)

Rishai Bakura- Actually Ed didn't see that (Thankfully) but it would have been a comedy scene, but I felt like adding a little /more/ drama into this.

Brickwall847 - (cowers) DON'T KILL ME! I know how you feel but Al wasn't my favorite character and I've been planning this idea for a few weeks now and I couldn't think of another death. Well, unless of course he gets burned but that seemed to be WAY more painful. (P.S. That was enough "o"'s.)

Sarahlee-shanshan- YAY! Thanks for posting! XD

AngelOfTheRain ()- LMAO. That's okay. I'm just happy you posted. :3 And Ed's drool moment? XD NICE. THAT would have been a /scary/ mistake...

Kaean- Hehe thanks

Ragond- Don't worry. He'll be out soon. :)

Mandybelle- YUP I DID! I'm glad you noticed. It was pointed out to me so I took the advice to change it. Maybe it was you who told me...?

Insanely Unstable- Heh. Can't kill him JUST yet. Very soon. Soon he'll be gone out and outta here!

Fullmetal Flutist- TEE HEE! Did you guess correctly!


	8. Brushing His Hair

Just.. Whoa. You people really topped what I asked for by quite a few reviews, and it makes me really happy :) This chapter is much needed to you all. I apologize to you Al-lovers-fans but I needed a way to start my main idea, and Al's death was what I needed to make it all spark to start it up.

**I'm asking for 14+ reviews this time. :) And it's not too much, seeing as how the amount of people that read this. So... yeah. XD **

It was also pointed out to me that I mentioned Al could use alchemy, and I apologize for that because I was talking to a friend at the time and I started to type it unknowingly. That and the fact that I seem to slack on reviewing my story chapters, so again, I apologize. As well I also added another paragraph of Ed's clothing in the last chapter, so view that too if you please.

This chapter is for my BFF, Kaitlyn, aka Sharkify53 because she made me a chapter with Sessho-maru and Kagura pairing. My favorite pairing ever. XD This is for her as a thanks. :)

I disclaim.

_5 Years Too Late; Chapter 8_

_Brushing His Hair _

Pain doesn't fade easily, and it rarely disappears quickly, for the person or the people around it. Although this can also depend on the reason for which it was forced to come about. It likes to linger a lot longer then it is wanted, but it knows not what it does. Along with that it seems to have impeccable timing to show up. It appears when its least wanted. It could be on Christmas, Halloween, or even your Birthday but that doesn't make a difference if something comes up painful enough to remind you of that horrible thought that just seems to haunt you.

Depression is sometimes said that it's all in the mind, and that things only look bad from that point of view. But if someone gets shot, someone you knew and loved very deeply, then it would not be a state of mind. It would be real, wouldn't it? There would be all the reason's from that one bullet to send you into a state of depression and it would most certainly not be fair for someone to tell you to "Cheer up. It'll all look brighter tomorrow." How can anything possibly look brighter after one day? The answer is, it simply can't. That one bullet can change your mind, life, and opinion of things better than any teacher can ever tell or teach you in a lifetime.

Of course, pain and depression vary through all, and all have a different way of showing them. Take, for instance, Edward Elric. Not only did he lose his brother, but his best friend as well. Alphonse Elric being the brother. Alphonse had always been there for Edward, and was not much younger then Edward himself. The youngest were not supposed to die before the eldest, just like children are not supposed to die before their parents. And Edward still hadn't eaten in 4 days, and was looking sickly and ill. He still pushed away all food, and after the ceremonial burying, he refused to leave the room.

People were constantly flowing freely through the Rockbell house, whispering words of farewell to Al there, for they could not because Edwards and Alphonse's house was still burned down, rubble seeping into the dirt. Winry didn't mind that they cared enough to pay respects, but she really wanted to spent time with Edward, and maybe to coax him into eating a piece of bread. It seemed like an impossible task for her, however, for she was constantly saying "Hello" and "Goodbye" to people and still trying to spend some time with Edward. Worse yet, Ryou was now saying they weren't spending enough time together now that Edward had come, and guilt was getting to her. Was it wrong to want to spend more time with your best friend than boyfriend? She wasn't sure, and she pondered this as she looked around for any more guests that might have come in over the short period of time that it took her to lock down the windows for the night. Seeing none, she mumbled, "Finally..." As rude as that was in the respect of Al, she couldn't help it that she was thankful for the time to rest and the silence that settled in the room.

She sat down, but felt slightly uneasy. Ed hadn't said anything, and he hadn't left the room or eaten in an alarming amount of time. Standing back up and sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair that she was sure resembled a mop or duster. In the morning it had been straight, pulled back, and was model-worthy. But she knew it was probably slightly frizzy and more reminding of a cat that hadn't bathed its fur in quite a long time by then. She brushed through her cat-hur hair with her fingers quickly before standing up and slowly walking up the stairs.

It was odd to only call it Edwards's room now, and not Edward and Alphonse's. As she took her slow and deliberate steps, she thought of all the things that would only be Edwards now. Anything that happened between him and Al would be his entire burden now and she didn't doubt there were many things on his shoulders then. She bit her lip as she stopped at his closed door. She noticed the chipping paint as she placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed open the door. It creaked softly, as did the wood under her feet.

She wasn't startled or surprised to see Edward there and staring. Staring at the blank white wall. She looked at the window, seeing it open from when she had opened it earlier in the day, around morning, if she could recall. He hadn't closed it, apparently. There was a breeze that flowed into the room, chilling the room from the dampening weather. The clouds were still dark and still threatening rain and thunder. Thunder... She shuddered, wishing she didn't have such a dislike of it. Turning back to Ed, she saw he was watching her. He looked like hell, more or less. A better way to say it was "He'd been to hell and back and quite possibly saw the view there as well."

His eyes looked hollow, as though he had no purpose, and was just a lifeless doll designed there for looks. His hair, usually in a graceful and golden braid, was 10x's worse than hers, she noted as she sat down on the bed next to him. His clothes were dirty, but that's because he hadn't taken them off so she could watch them. She'd already tried coaxing him into wearing the suit again, but he had glared intensely at her and wouldn't move. She looked around, seeing the same brush on the floor. She reached down, picking it up, and setting it down on the bed sheets under her. She crossed her legs and sat down behind him. She reached for his braid, slowly undoing it.. He didn't move. Taking this as an okay, she started to brush through his hair again.

Pulling through some knots, she wondered, 'How is it possible to get so many knots in one day?' She didn't question it much more, knowing him. She did come to some conclusions that he might have been pulling at his hair from frustration. And when she brushed it, she feared some might break off from dryness. Winry started to talk to him, knowing the chances of a response from him were slim.

"Edward, nothing that happened is your fault. You know this. I know you do somehow and somewhere. You can't blame yourself for what's happened. We all loved Al... A-and it's not like he's gone forever. We'll all meet again one day..." She sniffled, feeling a small tear slither down her cheek and onto her leg. Wiping it off, she rested her chin on his right should, pressing her cheek slightly against his. "You've changed Ed. The Ed I know would have pushed me away by now and told me off."

No response.

Removing her chin, she silently returned back to his hair.

_Heavy betrayal  
__  
In a hollow heart _

And sadness in the soul

combine these all together

To equal one whole

----

Okay. There. Sorry this chapter was late, I owe it to ya people. ;D

And no stealing my poem thing. Even though it's not good enough to want to be stolen. xD

Sorry Al was hacked off. He just had to go. This chapter didn't have to much of what I wanted, but I mentioned Ryou slightly and I'll /have/ to add him more in the next chapter for my plot to start going into full-gear.

**Remember- 14+ Reviews this time or I won't even consider starting to type. x3**


	9. Are All GoodByes Forever?

I'm back. :) I planned to start typing this up on Tuesday till I remembered I had finals Thursday and Friday. And as much as I hate to say it, grades have to come before FF. And that's all the reason I can give for not being here 'cause I was studying. :)

And I've decided to say that, yes, I know my story is going slow, but hey! The less that happens the more chapter I can place out. XD Anyways, I'll /try/ to speed it up slightly. I'm running out of idea's for where to put Ryou!

This chapter is for Brickwall847 for always sending really long and thought-out chapters and reviewing on all my chapters but one:) It makes me happy! -dances- Along with that, there is always something interesting that makes me think in whatever has been posted! XD Lol! And also, as a comment to add, I hedgehogmadhatter's Kagura and Sessho-maru FF! X3 -gigglesnort-

-cough- Anyways. XD Let's continue on.

**15+ reviews this time (again).**

Don't own.

(This is continuing from brushing his hair because I like this scene so I'm stretching it out. :3)

_Five Years Too Late; Chapter Nine_

_Are all good-byes forever?_

**Edwards POV**

While Winry didn't realize it, she was pulling at my hair to hard and it was pulling my neck back much farther then it was designed. Along with that, it was starting to get sore. Unfortunately I don't think I have the voice or strength to speak up and point it out to her. She was talking to me, and I almost responded to her but I just didn't feel like it. She keeps coming to talk to me and trying to get me to eat something. How can I possibly eat when Al never will? Winry just didn't understand and chances are, she never would. Her life continued and whether or not she was mourning Al, I didn't know.

It didn't seem like she was mourning him in the least bit. But I can't judge her like that. I can hear her sniffling through the walls in the dead of night, when the wind howls and the tree's shake from the cold. I think that's when she assumes nobody can hear here, even if it is just me and her. I'm getting the feeling she thinks I'll never leave this room, never walk, and never talk to her or anyone again.

I will. Just when I feel like it. Winry didn't leave her house till four days after she found out about the death of her parents. That was her way of mourning and I have my own. "To each his own" they say. I'd thought for a long, long time on what I was going to do on how to mourn Al. I'd already learned that I couldn't bring back a body, merely keep the soul. But even that of Al had disappeared from me this time and I watched as he slipped out of my grasp and view. And I was the one to drag out his lifeless body and see him there and.. and not breathing. I was stuck, and while I'd never confess it, that was what I was doing up here mostly. Mourning. Thinking. Think. Mourn. It wasn't fair that I had no other way out.

Winry just wouldn't understand.

And she was still talking to me. Her hair brushing was still to rough, and my neck was still aching from her. I'd felt her cheek on mine (How could I not?) and I still hadn't moved when she told me I'd changed. I don't think I've changed but then again, what do I know from not having moved in... how long ago was it? I'd lost count after 4 days.

I felt numb for the most part. I had no desire to eat, joke around, or do anything relatively "normal." Winry whispered something into my ear, and it sounded like, "Edward, say something for me?" Maybe she knew I could talk. I turned my still-aching neck to face her, and blinked. I think it was enough to suffice for her then, because she looked momentarily startled (although happy, I think) before going back to my hair that she was, more or less, going to unintentionally pull out soon. She started humming softly to herself, and I reconized it to be the same tune Al was humming from her. I almost asked what it was and where it was from, but I decided not to.

She continued for a long time, going through and brushing my hair, anyways. A few times she stopped, talking briskly to me as though everything was fine and life was okay and never better. . A few times she asked me if I was hungry, and at one point, there was a knocking on the door. I heard her sigh heavily and stand up. She set the brush down, and I was momentarily nervous to look at it. I did, however, and I was relieved to but a few hairs on the brush. I turned my neck in time to see her leaving the room, door still open. I turned around to face the window, seeing that darkness had, yet again, settled in this room.

**Winry's POV**

The knocking on the door downstairs was what snapped me out of my dream-like state and reminded me of what was really happening. Edward really hadn't done anything but blink at me, although just that little amount of contact with him made me happy and I had decided to settle on that. I set down the brush on the ground and slid out of the room and downstairs to the door, where the pounding had gotten much louder. I quickened my pace, seeing Ryou there. He looked distraught and hurt, and I searched him for any type of cut or bruises. I spotted none on him, and I turned my eyes up to see his own gazing at me. Our eyes locked, but I cut it short, saying, "What's wrong?"

His green eyes glazed into mine and seemed to melt but he responded, "It's you. I need to talk to you." His tone was sharp but soft, kind yet harsh. I couldn't describe it in a few words or sentences, but I closed the door behind him and sat down. He seemed to tower over me, and it intimidated me slightly so I stood back up, brushing my skirt daintily as I watched him. His eyes sill glazed into mine, still melting, you could say. His silence was getting to me. Finally, he spoke. "Winry, I have to talk to you about.. us and you and Edward."

I pursed my lips unknowingly together, my eyes narrowing. What business could he possibly have with Edward? Edward didn't need any more troubles, and I most likely would have to talk to him later I assumed. He, like everyone else in the town, and I'm sure everyone in Central, knew about Al and what had happened to him and anyone who didn't was a fool 5 miles around. I opened my mouth and when I tried to speak, it went dry. Damn. He must've known I was trying to ask what about Ed, and he continued. "You're spending to much time with him. What about us?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. My mouth was more than dry and it was starting to hurt and yet I couldn't think of why. It wasn't a dry season. And then there was the fact that I couldn't object to– me spending time with Ed. But it's been 5 years since I've seen him. What's wrong with spending time with him? I can't help it I've missed him. Missed his laugh, missed our arguing, missed... a lot more than I ever say to someone who wouldn't understand. I had nothing to say, and he started up again.

"Yes, I know you haven't seen him in a long time, but now this is getting to us. I feel sympathy for him, I do, really I do, but now what Winry? What's going to happen? You're going to make him stay here, with you. I know you will. Then there will be no us. All your life and time will be dedicated to _him_. You will be with him your life. How can there be an us, a we, if you're not here to make it? It takes two to make a whole. How can this work if you're not here? It can't, Win, it can't." He watched me, his words were coming out faster than he could speak, but my mind was running slow so it wasn't till a few minutes later I was able to comprehend his words.. What he was his meaning? What was he telling me? My mind caught my nickname in the sentence, and I started to cry slightly.

I couldn't help it. He didn't understand, and he never would. How can he, someone who doesn't know Ed, possibly understand what that nickname means to me? I never realized it before that he'd called me "Win" till now. My brain had never full heard him talk when he said that. Now that Ed was here, it clicked inside my head. That was what Ed called me. And when Ed was gone, all I had left of him was that nickname that he'd made up when we were children. All of a sudden, that nickname seemed like it should only be mine, mine alone and only his, Edward, to call me. I wiped my eyes, whispering, "Sorry... But.. I just.. don't understand... what.. you're saying.." He looked at me, his eyes saying words I couldn't decipher.

He took a step to me, and out of instinct I took one forward as well. Our eyes reconnected, linked by unsaid words he held and things I didn't understand from him. Few centimeters was all that separated our faces, and it was hardly five seconds later that our lips connected. It was brief, however, lasting only the same five seconds it had taken us to get there. I hadn't realized it, but I had placed my hand on his shoulder, and as he turned and left, my hand slowly drifted down, landing on my side. He had closed the door behind him. I softly muttered from habit, a little to late, "Close the door when you leave..." It took me a few minutes to understand the realization and as I sat down on the couch, my hand to my forehead, I realized.

I realized what it was like to live and love, but to not be with them. I cried. I broke out into rough sobs my head between my hands as I sat there and cried. I didn't understand. How could this have happened? His green eyes and dark black raven hair were no longer mine to view and smile at. _No longer mine..._ Was this because of all the time I've spent with Ed? Was this because I hadn't gone out with him for a week or so? Why? I didn't need a mirror to tell myself I looked like hell. Probably worse then Ed did at the moment. I did anyways, getting up and walking to a nearby mirror. I didn't wear make-up, but the tears still made long, uneven lines down my cheek. My eyes looked normal, just a little red on what should have been all-white.

I sighed and broke into a coughing fit from when I had been crying. I couldn't understand what I'd done to make him leave me, to make him feel so insecure just because Ed was back. He knew I cared for him in a different way than Ed, and unless people had rumored something to him, I don't know where he'd gotten the impression me and Ed were... more.

I sighed, whispering, "What ever gave that impression?" I couldn't understand, and I didn't know how many more times I was going to repeat that to myself. I sat back down on the couch, and another tear fell, although onto my lap this time. He'd shut a lot more than a door and I knew it. I laid down, my back against the couch and my face to the bright-white ceiling. It seemed to look ever brighter tonight, though I didn't know why. I closed my eyes and left them like that for a good 10 minutes, my imagination running wild.

Had he left me for someone else? Maybe I'd been oblivious to his signs that he wanted someone else. Was I lacking a quality someone else had? I'd never felt so insecure about myself, and I had to say this was a moment I'd never let myself live down. My guaurd was down. He'd stripped me of it. He was my armor, I'd always thought after we'd started dating. I always thought he'd be one for me. What did I not have that he wanted? Was I to nice to Ed? Was I to imperfect for him? I sniffled again, opening my eyes only to be met with familiar amber ones.

------

Tada. YAY. I liked this chapter a lot and it was fun to write. It took me a good 6 hours total to write and re-edit this and add and delete and edit some more. XD

I hope this chapter went farther in detail and had more events than others? Did it? Were there typo's:o Tell me if there are!

I'm asking for **15+ reviews** this time again. That's exactly half of the people who read this. :)


	10. Stupid Piece of Bread

Well now.

I was dead serious when I said 15 reviews or more. And now that I have 15, here is an update.

Well I have no comments this time. This chapter only came slightly late because of me waiting for reviews and such. I did, however, get Memoirs of a Geisha on Sunday and finished the book today. It's extremely good and I finished it in three days. Yay.

**14+ Reviews this time. :)** I'm going to try and top 200. X3

OH! **I will be starting a new Winry x Ed FMA FF.** Yes I will be. It will take place after the last FMA episode (Of which, I bawled when I saw). If you're interested when I post it, please feel free to read it. No this one will not be abandoned. It just might make my updates slower.

I (still) disclaim.

_5 Years Too Late; Chapter 10_

_Stupid Piece of Bread_

Astonishment and confusion flowed through Winry like a heavy wave crashing against a sturdy rock. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, then closed them, as though if she did so he just might not be there. Hesitantly opening her left eye, she looked up to (still) see him there. She reached out, poking his cheek to make sure that he really WAS there. Flesh met flesh. He pulled back, obviously not enjoying this type of attention. She prayed her face and form didn't look as bad as she felt, and mumbled, "Hey, Ed..."

She sniffled, her head lowered slightly as her eyes followed him. She noticed he walked around the couch and did not jump over it, as he usually made a point to do so. But then again, he probably didn't have the strength now, did he? Then there was the fact that he hardly made an impression on the couch as he sat down, showing just how much weight he'd really lost.

He mumbled something to her, but she couldn't make it out. "What Ed?" She asked, wiping her eyes hurriedly. He didn't notice. He looked to her, his golden eyes blinking, almost sleepily. "Edward, when was the last time yo-."

Her sentence was started only to be never finished, "Win, I'm hungry."

"Y-you are?" She asked, blinking again repeatedly. Her nose twitched unknowingly.

He turned his entire attention and face to gaze at her. "That's what I said, didn't I?"

Winry couldn't comprehend this change in the least bit, and the fact that he chose now, of all times in her life, to start eating once again, she couldn't understand why now. "Why now Edward?" She said, sound exhausted and weak as though she'd finally just given up.

**Edwards POV**

When she spoke to me, at first I didn't understand her. I could tell she was disheveled in other parts of her rather then just her hair. Her eyes were red, as were her pupils. Ryou had just walked out, and I got the hint Winry didn't want any guy-attention for quite a long time, although it didn't matter to me anyways. While I did care for her in a brotherly manner, there wasn't anything _I _could do about it to help her.

When I realized what she was asking, I wasn't sure how to respond. I'd changed, and that was all I knew. I knew that I wanted to eat. I knew that I wanted to live. And I knew a lot of other things that I was going to continue to do, with or without Alphonse, as upsetting as it was. I'd realized that taking my life for his wouldn't work now, and that Al was far-beyond the gate - and far beyond my reach. Taking my life wouldn't serve a purpose, try as hard as I might to understand it.

I shrugged (which did take a lot of effort, considering my state) and replied, "I just feel like it."

She gave me another blank stare before getting up and walking around the kitchen. I was glad that she was getting me something to eat, as selfish as that was. Maybe she really did care what state I was in. She came back, still as silent as she was when she left, and handed me a piece of bread. Nothing big, but to me it was a challenge _and _a meal. A challenge because I knew it would take me quite a long time to eat this.

And I was right.

It took me a long time to eat this stupid piece of bread, and I had to take my time to chew it because my muscles hadn't been moved in quite a while so it was sore. In the end I just wound up nibbling or sucking on the stupid thing. I watched Winry now and then, and she just sat there with her hands in her lap and her head bent. "Hey, Win, what's up?" I said softly, hoping to get some type of response from her.

She looked up at me, her hair covering most of her eyes. "Edward. . ." She mumbled, saying my name like a child just learning to talk would. Only, her voice was more clear. She smiled at me, although it seemed strained.

"Hey, Ed, I'm glad you're eating again." She told me.

I didn't respond and I continued to eat on with my meager meal.

We sat in understanding silence that the fact is, we would probably never _want _to speak of our past and possibly the present with each other. While I found her company enjoyable, and I believe she thought the same of mine, this didn't really mean that I would tell her what I was doing, or what changed my mind to eat, and in time she would just come to understand it. While in time I would understand the full meaning of her red-eyes, even though she herself may never tell me.

I pulled off a piece of bread, tossing it to her. It landed in her lap, and she picked it up and looked at me, startled. "Eat it." I told her, taking a piece of my own and nibbling on it.

She looked down at the bread, almost accusingly as though it were the inanimate objects fault everything happened that did. She bit down rather forcefully on it, whether from hurt or anger I didn't know. She seemed to take her time eating it as well. She got up not long after, getting me another piece of bread before she told me, "I'm going to take a shower." And that was the end of that.

Whatever "that" was, anyways.

When she returned she seemed a little more calm. Either that or it was because her face was still slightly wet, so if she'd been crying there wouldn't a way I could tell. But her eyes seemed more calm and replaced with more confusion where the hurt had been.

I, of course, was still eating my bread.

She came and sat down next to me, and said, "Hey, Ed, what do you do when you're alone?"

I swear I started to choke. Well, not really. But I did cough a lot. She looked up quizzically at me when I realized what she was asking me this time. She wasn't asking me what I _literally _did when I was alone. No, she was talking about what does anyone, in general, do when they're _mentally _alone.

This was my clue at what had happened. Damn that Ryou. Just when I thought he might be good enough for her. Well Hell. There went my opinion of him.

"Ah, Win, I'm sorry.." I mumbled to her, eating another piece so I wouldn't have to say anything. She didn't say anything, but I think her cheeks tinged as she realized I knew. "It's not your fault.." She replied.

Well I hoped it wasn't. I couldn't be held accountable for everything that went wrong, now, could I?

Hell no I won't. I've been through _way _more then enough. For a brief moment when I set my flesh-hand down (and not on my bread) Winry took it. I watched her, puzzled, and she did nothing more then stare at it. I tried to take it back, but she said, "No Ed. Please? Just stay there a little long. Just for me."

Just for me.

Damn. I really couldn't object to _that_ and she knew it.

------

Certainly a shorter chapter, isn't it? WellI made a really long chapter last time and it didn't seem to make a difference so tada.

I'll update when I can. ;D

'Member: **14+ reviews. XD**


	11. Criticism by the Mirror

Okay okay. Sue me for not posting this sooner.

I finally found out something I wanted to do for another "event" so yeah.

Credit goes to _The couch is on fire_ for the basic idea.

I got up my other story, _Seeking Perfection_ that I said I would post. Apparently it sucks.

Still disclaiming forever more.

_**Edwards POV**_

I'd long since finished my food (Which my diet was, by the way two days later, still mostly bread and cheese. Water on the side. Thanks to Winry who's still attempting to make me drink the damn milk.) and I picked up a flyer that was outside and under the door. It announced that a town fair/carnival/something-completely-pointless was coming. I walked inside, setting it down on the table. The house was quite, and an eyrie silence was all that remained as I bit on my cracker (That conveniently contained cheese on it, much to my delight) and the crunch made an echo. God. My _cracker _made an _echo. _Is that not scary?

I sighed, sitting down on the couch, the flyer by my side in some hell of a weird way. Damn. I thought I put that thing down, over there? As in "the table over there". I picked it up, skimming over it's seductive words like "Entertainment" and "A night to remember forever!" and looked down at the fine print. Apparently this was a free thing, and it was all paid by the town. There would be food, games, a place for children, and then a separate night 2 days later, only for teens and adults. I felt a slight chill on the left side of my neck and I wondered how this was possible, seeing as how the window and door were shut. I felt what appeared to be water dripping down my neck.

I looked over to my side, and was immensely surprised to see Winry leaning over and reading the flyer as well. Her lips moved with the words as she spoke them to herself. "Hey Ed." She didn't look up as she spoke, and her head tilted unknowingly to the side. Her eyes looked sad for a moment, but when she turned her ocean-blue eyes to my own dark-dandelion eyes she said, "Edward, let's go to this. It's tomorrow, it says." I looked at her, seeing her hair was wet and that meant she'd just taken a shower and was squeaky clean. There was a towel wrapped around her hair, and her white pajama dress (Painstakingly short) was her attire.

Standing up, I outright refused her. She tugged at my arm, her eyes pleading, "Edward, please? Ryou used to take me every year when it came around." The Hell? _He _took _her _to this fair-thing every year? Well no wonder she looked just a _little _bit sad. And on top of that, I was starting to get the impression she'd known him longer then the two years she claimed. This didn't change my opinion, and if, for some unknown Godforsaken reason I should decide to go, I would have to live up to whatever it was Ryou and her had done. Nu-uh. I wasn't going to do it. I wasn't going to go and have her say, "Oh, Edward, pleeeease? Ryou used to take me on this and this!" NO FREAKIN' WAY. I shook my head, saying, "No way in Hell Winry."

She looked at me, her eyes pleading without words being spoken. Dammit. She always got me on that. "Please, Edward, just think about it. For me?"

_For me. _

She was really starting to get to me with those two little words. Well I'll be dammed.

I sighed, and she knew she had me. Her smile widened for the first time today, and she clapped her hands together, really looking genuinely happy. "Thank you Edward!" She bounced up to hug me, her towel falling and being left behind and forgotten on the couch. Her hugging was, by far, to tight and she was cutting my circulation unbeknownst to her. "W-winry s-stop it!"

She let go, looking slightly embarrassed. "So you'll go with me, right?" Her gaze was hopeful, and I felt the sudden pier pressure on me to please her. I twitched. "FINE. Just leave. Me. Alone." She didn't look happy about the way I'd spoken to her, but she complied and with a glare (That still scares me) and walked off, to her room, I presume.

_**The Next Day; 6:30 pm; Sunset**_

Winry's POV

The mirror, I could recall since I was a child, has never really liked me (Vice versa on that). It always shows me what I've never been entirely happy with. I couldn't help but wish my cheeks were a little bit slimmer and not so chubby, my eyes just a little bit brighter, and maybe my chest a little bit larger. Then, usually after criticizing myself for a period of time I would debate whether or not this was normal. Then again, I always reminded myself, I couldn't really change my figure and I was going to have to live with it.

Tonight was no different. I looked in the mirror with defeat, as I had been for the past twenty minutes. My hair flowed freely in a ponytail, and my earrings (That I bluntly refused to take out) glistened from the sun as it set through the window. My dress, short and black with a rather sharp "V" that went down my chest, and it was trimmed in red lacing. It wasn't to bad, but it wasn't me. I had to show respect, so I was.. Not only for Al, but that I too was in mourning in the loss of Ryou, as stupid and idiotic as that sounded. And yet it only seemed right. I couldn't help that I pitied myself, whether anyone else out there did or not. I was, however, wearing sandals that were thin and small and wrapped delicately around my ankles on both feet. The color of them being black, of course. Ed's voiced chimed to me, calling me down or we wouldn't leave at all to begin with.

"I'M COMING! HOLD UP!" I hollered back to him, deeply annoyed at him. Just because he was coming along certainly did not mean he was going to tell me what to do. He was going to have fun tonight even if it killed him.

------

**13-15+ Reviews needed.**

Or lower. Or whatever.

I know, I know. Rather short. But this chapter is just the start for the next chapter. 8)


	12. Oh those eyes

1Took me a while to type this. So kill me. xD Life rang a bell. It's my break so it's only fair to fit in one update before I go back Monday.

Well now that I'm posting this I must've gotten at least 13+ reviews so here is another chapter.

Oh, and I'm sorry for forgetting the heading last time. **And everyone is missing Al. **What should I do? I mean, if I almost died once, was brought back, practically died, then was brought back again, I think I'd be pretty ticked. Now that Al has gone beyond the gate (It has been a few days), I don't think you could technically bring him back unless you want me to hack off Ed for equivalent exchange. Which I will not do, by the way.

**Someone told me that talking in first-person (Is "I" and "me" first or third?) But that either way it annoyed them when I had them talking like that. Does it annoy anyone here?**

I disclaim.

_5 Years Too Late; Chapter 12_

_Oh those eyes..._

The night was actually rather warm, and I had been so sure it would be cold and chilly. Oh well. This area (A.K.A. My mind) needed something bright around here. I glanced over at Winry, who had her hands behind her back and was humming softly to herself. Once again that same tune that Al said he hadn't known, but claimed it was catchy. That he'd heard from Winry. "Cut it out!"She jumped, not really expecting my outburst at her. Good. She blinked back her confusion, saying, "Edward! Don't do that!"

I shrugged, continuing to walk down the path. Even from a distance I could see it and all it's glory. My simple clothing, the common black pants and vest (Not zipped due to the heat) were warm on me, but I didn't take it off. Where would I carry it all night? Not in my hands, I could guarantee that much right now. I soon heard her humming again, but this time when I listened it wasn't so bad. It was soft and seemed to flow in the wind. It matched the breeze that flew around us. It was actually rather pleasing.

She stumbled over a rock (Being the klutz that she is) and almost landed face-first into the dirt that would have possibly soaked into her black outfit and made us turn back. Thankfully I said _almost. _I actually caught her by a few feet up. By the waist. There was a slight silence between us before she hastily said, "My fault. Tripped on a rock." She tied the laces that hung off the sides into a small side-bow on the strappy heel. Well no wonder. Those shoes could hardly be called shoes. It was then I noticed how tiny her feet were. Teeny tiny Winry. It fit, didn't it? Her foot was small, light colored, and her toes (I noticed) were a bright red.

She stood up, looking at me hastily. I think her face might have been tinged, but I'm a guy so who knows? I'm certainly never going to understand her more then I do now, so why try? Still, even in the quick pace she was able to turn away from me I still got to see her attire for the night. Her dress sunk a little to low in the front, the long, graceful "V" hid what shouldn't be visible... A little disappoint-.

Dammit!

What was she planning to do anyways? Bring me and show Ryou what she'd done? That she was over him? This was _not _happening! Well, in any case, I wasn't used to her black and red colors. It didn't clash right with her crystalized-blue (A/n: Yes, I meant crystalized, not crystal) eyes. There was no denying it though...

Her outfit was damn right attract-.

_Screw that last thought. _

_Winry's POV_

This walk was going dreadfully slow and every time Ed didn't seem to glance at me I was forced to pull up my dress in the front. This dress would never be seen again. Unless some weirdo came to my door and asked for it. But really, the amount of cleavage that could be seen, I worried, was inappropriate. Heaven forbid Edward should notice and turn into a peeping Tom! God that thought scared me.

The only motivation that kept me going was that I would have a good time. Edward needed this just as much as I did too, even though he wouldn't admit it. We both needed some color in our lives. The dull whites, blacks, and greys were consuming us and I worried more for Ed then myself. He could eat full meals now, I know. The only reason he says he doesn't eat that much is that "I just don't feel like it". Whatever... He'll eat tonight with me whether he wants to or not.

As we entered the area (you don't need a reservation for a city-sponsored event) the guy greeting people looked tired. He waved at us dully, as though he'd had a dreadfully long night of doing nothing and was overwhelmed with work.

Pft.

There was a lot to do that I wasn't sure what I wanted first. This was obviously the family night. There were a lot of slides littered throughout the place, food courts scattered here-and-there, and the many assorted games. They stood out, all brightly colored and so resembled the many colors of candy. Food tidbits were also on the ground in a few spots were kids hadn't bothered to throw them away. The food appealed to me most, but I shrugged off the thought. The games looked more appealing to me anyways. "Eeedwward... Come with me!" I looked to him excitedly, seeing him staring off at something. I couldn't pinpoint what it was, but I dragged him to a nearby game.

I looked down at it, ignoring his protest at me. This game, I wasn't sure what it was called because people were blocking the sign, but kids of all ages were fishing for a duck, and then a -nearby women looked under it, seeing a color. It was green. She reached over, taking a medium sized prize nearby that was a small stuffed cat. There were a few bags at her feet that I assumed were full of more toys and goodies. I looked at Ed, who was watching me with a questionable glance.

"Shut up! I like these games!"

He commented, "Good. You like them, but are you good at them?"

How the Hell did I know?

He continued, "I'll make you a bet. If you can win a bigger prize then me I'll come back here tomorrow with you, if I win, we stay and you can't hit me with that damn wrench for a week."

This was so biased to himself! "Edward that's not fair! If _I _win then you have to come back with me tomorrow _and _you have to spend one day with me doing _whatever _I want. M'kay?" He hesitated. But, c'mon, the chances went were even here. We both had a 50/50 chances at pulling something of different, greater, or lesser value. I tugged on his arm but he brushed me off quickly.

He thought. And thought. And said, "FINE."

I laughed happily, looking forward to the line with a newfound eagerness. I watched as a little girl pulled out one, showing it to her older sister who smiled with kindness. When she pulled one out, getting a size larger, she could see the disappointment in her younger siblings eyes. She took her present and handed her the one she'd just won herself. Smiling again at her sisters confusion, she said, "There, see? Now you've got the bigger one." The tiny eyes of the young girl widened in delight and she said, "Let's go somewhere else!"

That scene... God... if only Al were here...

_Edward's POV_

The scene with the two girls really spoke to me, and I then realized I'd unconsciously dug my nails into my palm. AGAIN. The same damn hand that was still in the same damn bandage.

DAMN.

DAMN that I couldn't let go of Al.

DAMN that I'd agreed to Winry's DAMN bet.

DAMN it all.

When I looked down at my hand, I was thankful I couldn't feel anything due to the bandage that covered it. But REALLY. It HAD to be healed by now. Winry was still watching the two walk off and I slowly started to take off the bandaged that concealed my hand's palms. There were slight, small crescent marks. Four slight, small crescent marks. I put the bandaged away just as Winry turned to look at me. She was silent, counting them as I had. "Those will leave scars," She said, still looking down at them. She momentarily took my hand, but I snatched it back. She had _no _right.

She glared at me and snapped, "Let me see!" She took my hand back and no matter how damn hard I twisted and turned I could not, for the life of me, get away. She studied my hand with such a closeness, I swear I really, really wanted to take off this black jacket-vest-whatever-like thing. The air felt hot. Really, really hot. Sticky hot. She let go of my hand, shaking her head disapprovingly. I felt the air. It seemed to go down when she dropped my hand. Suddenly it felt cold.

Really, really cold.

_Winry's POV_

Edward was unusually quiet and snappish, although I chose to shrug off the thought. This was Edward, and I was going to have to live with it. He looked rather flushed, but I was sure I was only imagining that. We were soon up, and the lady working here explained to us that yellow was the smallest, green the medium, and red the largest. I don't think she expected us to be able to comprehend what she'd said because we were playing a more kid-like game. But what did it matter to her? All I wanted was to win this bet, and so did Ed.

I zoned out what she was saying, blankly nodding now and then till she handed us the poles. I reached in, taking one out.. GREEN. YES. Edward glared at me, annoyed that I hadn't gotten yellow. I stuck my tongue out at him and he glared at me, and I glared at him. The lady interrupted us kindly, saying that others were waiting. I looked back. "Others" were a little girl and her mother. Not a huge line. Either way, Edward ignored her, getting one out of his own. GREEN. DAMN. We hadn't talked about the same color. "REDO!" I yelled.

"NO WAY." Edward yelled, repulsed at the thought he might loose on the second round.

"YES."

"NO FUCKING WAY."

"YES."

"NO!"

"WRENCH!"

"FINE."

The lady looked at us, saying, "Get. In. The. Back." GREAT. What a way to rain on _my _parade! Thankfully the mother and daughter didn't take long, but it was enough for me to stick my tongue out at Edward. He ignored me, but I could see the vein popping. I waited patiently but I could see him tapping his foot in annoyance. As we stepped up and took another rod, I sighed. I didn't know why, but I did.

Weird.

Anyways, Edward went first, pulling out a... red. DAMN. He smirked at me which I bluntly ignored. Getting one of my own... I got... Green.

Edward won. As usual. I sighed, taking the prize she handed me. A stuffed cat. Edward got a stuffed cat too. Only it was quite a lot bigger then mine.

"BEAT YA!" He snicked at me.

I sighed. "Let's go," I blankly remember saying. He looked at me, startled, but replied, "So.. soon?"

I shrugged. "I just don't feel like staying." It was partly true, anyways. This black dress was starting to make me perspire to much for my liking. Cold water of a shower actually sounded appealing.

_Later that night; Winry's Home_

I pushed my hair to the side, looking down at my small cat. I named him then and there, naming him... Cheese. "Cheese the cat," I whispered. "What was that Win?" I vaguely heard Ed calling me, "Nothing, Ed, just nothing important." We stepped up to my door, and I couldn't help the feeling like we'd just gone out.. Like.. a date...

OH GOD! What was I saying! This was my best friend! That thought wasn't allowed. I pushed open the door, expecting Edward to push by me. He didn't. I hardly had a chance to look at him before I felt my right hand being raised, the free one as seeing that Cheese was in the other. He was silent, thinking, I presume. I watched in equal silence as he placed his own animal there in my palm, softly, I noted. He closed my hand over the stuffed animal that was just barely staying and about to fall. Almost as if in a daze, he blinked, his eyes turning to me... Oh those eyes... I envy their color so, so much.

There was a lot of silence between us, and he must've realized what he was doing because he dropped my hand almost as suddenly as he had taken it. Then just turned and walked out and up to his room.

Just walked away.

_He just turned and walked away..._

_-----_

Typo's? Tell me. I'll fix them ASAP.

**15 reviews.** This chapter was fairly long and thats the amount I want. No exceptions.

Thank you to those who reviewed. :D

**There is another part to this.** Yes they will be going to the second night, if you are wondering. Don't know just yet how I will fit it in, but I will. Count on it. The next chapter will /not/ say "_Oh those eyes... Part: II_" or whatever. Sorry. Just know this now.

How was this chapter? Like I mentioned someone said it annoyed them when I have them talk first-person. Personally it's just more fun and easier. But whatever. More feedback on this please?


	13. Complicated Emotions

**Life kept calling a lot. Life comes before fanfiction. Sorry.**

**I disclaim.**

_5 Years to Late; Chapter 13_

_Complicated Emotions_

_The Next Day..._

I lay in my room, my head turned to the white ceiling. It was a slight yellow color that reminded me of a type of mold. It was disgusting. I decided that I would repaint it sometime. The yellow color lingered in my head a while longer, and my thoughts drifted to Edward and his own eyes. They were oddly close in color, though Ed's being more beautiful. I always envied the pink tint, even if it was a sign of anger. I have such a high envy of those eyes that I can quite literally feel the jealous Green Monster that hides in me for them. But really, he IS my best friend, so why should I want his eyes? I have them to look at whenever I want too. That's close enough, right?

Still... I could recall his hand over mine. I could still feel the callused texture, yet I could easily feel the smooth skin inside the long crevices of his hands. His fingers arched to fit over mine and the silence that lingered around us. I felt a lot more then just "lingering" long after he'd let go of me. I wondered for quite a while, debating whether or not his hands were smooth or rough. Smooth or rough? Smooth. Rough. Rough? Smooth? It occurred to me that I was debating over _hands._ Not just any hands. _Edward Elric's hands. _My _best friends _hands. Did that make me a stalker friend? I hoped not.

I looked down critically at my own hands, bumpy and rough themselves. Nothing was pretty about them, like me. I wasn't pretty, and I took little pride in any compliments that were given to me on my looks. My hair. My eyes. My so-called slim figure. It didn't matter. I really was my own worst critic, but did it matter? I rolled over on my bed, facing the two stuffed animals. The one Edward gave me, that I officially deemed Milky Way (Milky, for short, I called him), seemed to tower over my small Cheese. I reached for Milky, glazing my eyes over his pure-white color and his own green cat-shaped eyes.

I made him walk along my bed.

I made him jog across the blinding desert, which also happened to be my bed sheets.

I would have made him go up mountains (/hack. wheeze. **pillows**. sneeze./) had not I heard a knocking at my door. I almost called out to ask who it was, yet I recalled that Al and Granny no longer lived with us. A pang inside me, then a, "Come in." Shoving the two cats under my pillow, I looked up at the boy in front of me, but boy hardly covered Edward now.

He shifted uneasily, thinking something. I was desperate to know what. "Edward? Something wrong?" He shook his head, glancing around. What was up with him? He'd said nothing was wrong, but one could never read Edward. I sat up straight, watching him in silence. This was getting nowhere (**A/n**: Yes, I _did _do spell-check on how to spell that.) anytime soon. I fiddled with my fingers and he finally spoke, "Win?"

His eyes were watching me. I studied them carefully. The slight pink-purple tint when he was angry wasn't there, so I had no reason to fear I had upset him. "Yes, Edward?" The urge to add -kun was almost irresistible. He sat down on the end of my bed. Instinctively I moved closer, still watching him. "Win, youknowthesecondpartofthefairtonight?"

Nani? I hadn't been able to comprehend that jumbled-up sentence. I looked up at him, trying to lock eyes with him. He was looking outside, through my window, shifting from side to side, foot to foot. "Repeat that, slowly, please, Edward." I sat on the edge of the bed, my legs swinging back and forth in a gentle rhythm. He looked back at me, debating whether or not to repeat his words. The look at my face must've made him to worried, or nervous. Or perhaps to proud? But nonetheless he did not repeat his words and strode out, leaving me there and alone, not really knowing what to do next.

_Edwards POV_

I had not been thinking clearly. No, obviously not. Science hadn't helped me, and my words of mental promise that all would go well had simply just gone to hell instead. The human mind and it's emotions. Just when I thought I understood it all, turns out I understood less then a mouse. Then again, I hadn't studied for nothing. I hadn't passed the state test only to say I couldn't understand how the mind functioned. I couldn't say that I didn't know without our spine we would die. I couldn't say that I didn't know we needed a heart to, technically, be living.

Then again, alchemy defied all laws of normality, so who knew? I'd been so sure I knew what I was saying in her room, and as I sit here, looking down pitifully at the green grass below me, I can't say I had full control over myself. Okay, well, my words, but ah well. _I _had understood what I'd said. Why hadn't she been able to? Surely my words couldn't have meshed together _that _badly, right? My words couldn't have been _that _inaudible...

Sighing, I looked up to the sky. My intention, whatever that may have been, was now up in the sky. Gone and floating away. But there was hope; no point in giving up now. Maybe later. Sunset wasn't for another few hours, giving me the small amount of time I needed. I turned around, and I must confess, I was shocked when I felt a wrench knock me down like a soldier shot in war.

_Winry's POV_

Was that to irrational of me? Did he deserve that? Telling myself that he did, I watched him for a moment be startled, then shocked, then drop. There was an eerie silence before I tip-toed my way to him, leaning over him with my hands resting on my knee's. His eyes remained shut firmly. "Hey, Ed?" I poked him with a twig I'd found nearby. Still no movement. Now annoyed at his lack of response I knelt by him, shaking him.

The world seemed to churn for a moment. Feeling my back collide with the grass below, I looked up, seeing a grinning, proud Edward. He'd grabbed me by my ankle, pulled me down, then tackled me! NOT FAIR EDWARD!

"Ed...ward!" I tackled him, although that didn't work well. Apparently his size had nothing to do with the actual physicalness of his strength for he was able to hold me down. I struggled, but his rough grip won. Scowling I stopped all movement.

"I won." He stated ever-so-proudly.

"For now."

"Winner gets a prize Win. You know."

Of course. I did help make up the rules. Maybe ten or so years ago. "I know that. Now let me go." His grip loosening on me, I got out from him. A few loose strands of hair fell into my face, but I chose to ignore them. "Name your price, Edward."

He sighed, then I could see him thinking. He hesitated. He didn't say anything. "This is not the Edward I know! Speak now or forever hold your peace." This must've amused him because he laughed. "Ah, Win, you know the second part of the fair? Tonight?"

Well of course I did. I'd only been waiting a year for it. A year for it with Ryou... I still longed for him, I think. I still couldn't understand how easily he'd left. Or maybe it hadn't been easy for him, either. "Of course I do. I haven't been waiting a year for nothing." Where was this going, anyhow?

"Go? With me?" He questioned, his voice so quiet it was hardly above a whisper.

I think I might've smiled, although been more startled then anything. "Of course."

------

Now that school gets out on the 22, I have finals on the last three days. So things probably won't be updated by then.

So yeah.

JUST REVIEW. :O

Kthanx.

P.S. SORRY FOR THIS REALLY LATE CHAPTER!


	14. Words Unspoken in Silence

I'm sorry.

I'm terribly slow. And lazy. Sorry.

Feel free to make me sharkbaite.

A long, long time ago someone ((I'm to lazy/tired to look back on who)) asked if there would be a lemon. I can say, probably, no. I mean, this is rated "T"... So, while I have nothing against lemons, I shan't be adding one. Sorry to disappoint some.

**I disclaim.**

I appreciate **everyone **who's stuck with me on this. Thankkksss!

_Five Years too Late; Chapter 14_

_Words Unspoken in Silence_

With the boiling sun having finally left, it seemed about the appropriate time to start going. Sliding into a thin, white summer dress I turned to the mirror. It would forever be my worst enemy. I always found it impossible to see the beauty people claimed I had, simply nodding with a smile. Maybe I should start correcting them, pointing out to them that, no, I wasn't pretty and that if you looked hard enough you would surely find someone else with blonde hair and blue eyes too. I couldn't possibly be the ONLY person alive with such features. But still, as my hair flowed around me for a moment, the soft knock on my door made me retreat, sitting promptly on my bed before saying, "Come in."

He, Edward, stepped into my room, his clothes a little more formal then yesterday. For a moment I debated changing into something formal as well, but white was a classic, calm color. Neither of us were used to being alone together, or at least for such a long time period that would obviously be expanding for who knew how long? He shifted, as did I, and he finally spoke, taking action as 'the man', I suppose, "You ready, Win?" My head jerked forward in a quick nod, and he turned and walked out, assuming I would follow. I gave once last glance at the mirror, a quick twirl and side perspective, before I walked out before him. He closed the door as we stepped out, leaving me to lock it.

I was surprised to see the place less crowded then before. Maybe it was simply pointing out that there are more kids then adults in our small town. I looked at Edward, and I wanted to tell him to be happy, but it was clear all he could see was what Al would never have. It was depressing to see him like this, dampening my mood as well. We stood in silence, alone, for a few minutes before Edward spoke, "We . . . should go do something." I nodded. It was different from the night before, the child games packed away and replaced with elegant tables and place settings. In front of the tables was an area for dancing, the small platform half-full from people already as soft music played. Maybe this wasn't our type of place. . .

"Hey, Ed, can you dance?" I shifted to look at him.

He shook his head, "No, and I'm not planning to Winry."

God, well isn't that a way to rain on my parade? "Well, then, how about we have an educated chat with the people at that table?" I motioned to a table not far off. He glared. "Did I upset you Edward?" I teased. "Come on. I'll teach you." Without further time for him to object, I snatched his wrist and headed to the platform, weaving in and out of people with slight glares from them.

"Now, Ed, listen to me."

"I'm not going to dance, Win." He said, shifting what looked nervously.

_**Edwards POV**_

I didn't want to dance. Was it that hard to understand? Why was it so difficult for her to let me do what _I _wanted? "Win, I'm not going to dance." I was firm as I could be around her. I was going to stand clear and firm, and she was not going to make me dance. No, no, and no. I had pride. I had dignity.

_5 or so minutes later... _

"Good. Now place your hand here... No, dammit Edward, is it **that **hard to follow instructions? I mean, really. A boy who escapes death who-knows-how-many times can't even listen on where to put his hand?"

Well, did she _have _to put it in that perspective? I was not liking where this was going. My eyes stayed locked on her as best I could, though that was hard as she kept turning her head from side-to-side as she instructed me. People around were laughing, though with their eyes and not faces I knew. Dammit. Why'd she have to do this to me?

"My hand IS there Winry!"

She was silent. "Huh. So it is."

"WIN just keep going. I want this done ASAP. " I snapped. Her eyes watered and I felt so slightly guilty. "Aw, Win, sorry. Come on. Just get it done with already." Her eyes immediately perked up. Dammit! She seemed frustrated at me, but I was sure I would be too.

A good ten minutes later, after she said I _finally _had the correct dance posture, we were able to get started, though she seemed oblivious to the stares of other people. Didn't bother me, but she always was good at blocking out things. I think I know why, too. Neither of us said anything, her leaning against me slightly. Closer then I'd realized dancing allowed. For a moment I was sure her lips brushed against my neck, but I think it was just paranoia.

At one point she stopped dancing, turning to lift her gaze to me.

Hardly an inch away.

This was close.

Way, way to close for "best friends".

_**Winry's POV**_

I wasn't sure what I was doing, if anything at all. All my mind really registered is that there wasn't a lot of space between us. My eyes were focused on his lips, my mind set on them, though I wasn't willing to look where _his _eyes might be focused.

As though to startle -and disappoint me- the music ended. We lingered a moment, still closer, dangerously close, for a few moments longer before realization came back and we jerked apart. People were looking, and I bit my lip as I walked (as calmly as possible) off. I could hear Ed's shuffles as he followed. Neither of us said anything as we walked over to the tables, and ordered our food.

Dinner was slow, and painful, mostly from our lack of conversation. Although as a lady walked by, accidentally wacking Ed on the head and saying, "Oh, sorry little boy." I couldn't help but laugh. Even now laughter was medicine. He watched her go, glaring the whole time. I had hopes that he'd look at me when she walked away, but instead his attention only went back to his food.

And the silence.

The silence was always the thing that killed.

Deadlier then anything, enough to destroy, enough to leave words unsaid.

And yet the best answer I could think of.

When we reached my house, not long after, we lingered on the doorstep. Wouldn't this be the perfect ending to an almost-perfect night? Yes... I shifted, as did he. When it was clear he wasn't going to say anything, and I didn't have any topics left, I started to open the door and he said, "Win.. You... Look really nice tonight." I imagine it must have been a struggle for him to say that. And I felt happy. And, for a few seconds, the mirror just wasn't there.

As I stripped my clothes off and changed into my night clothes, I was shocked to see the thunder and rain pouring to make a strange combinations. One that frightened me, either way. I walked to Ed's door, knocking on it, pillow in arms. He opened the door, in his boxers and hair messier then when he first appeared and looked at me through sleepy eyes. "Ed..." I said, hoping he'd catch my drift. He did, though didn't seem to get what I was asking. "Can.. I stay with you? Just for the night...?"

Either he was drunk (From what, who knows) or just to sleepy to give a damn but he let me crawl into his bed, my pillow dividing us. As soon as I knew he was sleeping I looked over at him. Hesitant, with nothing stopping me, I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

And then..

There was silence.


	15. A note from the writer to the fans

Hello, everyone!

I know, its been a very, very, _very_ long time since I've even touched this story. I'm still amazed people keep adding it to their favorites! It makes me smile and I want to make an announcement with this story.

My friend urged me to finish it for the sake of finishing it, and I'm honestly not sure where this story is going to go. I want to finished it, but the huge problem is that my writing has immensely matured and I look back on what I wrote, on what I was once proud of, and I'm so terribly embarrassed by it. On top of that, I no longer write in first person and cannot believe there was a point where I once did!

I might, however, continue this story because. . . . Well, I would love to be able to say I finished one story, but I have honestly little recollection of what's going on in this story anymore. I might continue it, and I want to say a huge _thank you!_ for all the comments this story got -- you really were the reason I even made it as far as I did!

I am, however, writing a Roy&Riza story, however, so expect that up within the next few days for anyone interested! :)

Sincerely,

Carissa.


End file.
